Love the way you lie
by beccakayy93
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have had a somewhat rocky relationship. Everything was going good until Hyde found out something that Jackie kept from him. Want to know what it is? Read & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hyde and Jackie were outside talking, for a while. "Jackie, I just want to let you know that we are friends and nothing more" Hyde was so scared of telling Jackie that because he knew exactly, what was going between the two. "Then why did you lie to me, even though you knew it wouldn't work out?" Hyde turned to jackie and looked up to her "I wish that I could take anything back but it jsut won't work out anymore". Hyde left jackie sitting in the car in awe of what happened. She was trying to think of what she had done to get this far, but as of right in the moment she didn't know, because Hyde never replied back to her. The next morning Jackie went over to the Formans and went to see if Hyde was home, of course he was, he was sitting in his chair. "So, whose fault is it? Why did you lie to me?" Hyde looked over to Jackie, who was not pleased. "I thought we agreed Jackie I was just trying to protect you but now i realize its my failt. I'm sorry its over. "okay if thats what you want then fine. You know where to find me when you need me" And left the basement to go home. It was always like this.

Hyde found Eric having breakfast that same morning jackie came over. "Hyde what happened between you and jackie? Not to be rude or anything" saying that while moving his arms and body. Hyde turned around and looked at eric directly "Eric listen, it doesnt matter anymore/ Her and I are done. She cheated on me". He sat down and took a drink. "oh no! you serious? Do you know the guy?" Hyde just stared at Eric before saying in a rude tone "You think I know that? she wont tell me, and she thinks it all my fault when its her fault" Just talking about what happened and seeing the image, of him walking into jackies room with her wrapped around another mans body. "I just can't get the thought out of my head, I wish I could take her back". Eric trying to be a friend and there for him and giving him advice "Hyde, lets be real here. If you want jackie back then you need to work it out yourselves. What you and her are doing isn't the answer and its going to keep getting worse. Donna, walks in and sees the guys talking. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Hyde looked at donna and while she sat down, " she cheated on me". Donna, in denial because jackie and donna have been talking all night. "No, you cheated on her. She was faithful to you the whole time! You kept making lies about everything. I've been talking with her for the past 24 hrs". Hyde looked pissed at donna "Really? Are you going to buy that? Did you walk into her room with her wrapped around another guys body? No". "she didn't do it. I know her, when shes lying and shes not lying now, why don't you go over there and talk to her and tell her what you told me".

That, night he went over to her house and kissed her just like old times. Jackie was confused on why he was doing that, and she unlocked the kiss "Hyde what was that? You and I both know that we don't want to be together". Hyde looked at jackie "I missed you. I want to get you back, but what I saw was really heartbreaking". Jackie looked at him confused again "What are you talking about what you saw?" This made Hyde upset and almost yelled at her while telling her "Jackie, YOU were the one who cheated on me. I didn't do anything. I saw you and that guy in your room". Jackie knew she was lying and she finally figured out, why Hyde told her it was over. "You know what? I did that to get back at you, because I felt like you were cheating on me". Hyde trying to reassure Jackie, without getting mad because he was already mad at her. "what makes you say that? I wasn't spending all my waking moments with you? I want to work things out, but I don't know now". Hyde went home back to the Formans and sat and watched Tv for hours because of what happend at Jackies. He kept thinking 'I can't believe that she didn't want to apologize to me. Its all her and not me. I didn't do anything' . He kept repeating that and coming up with different scenarios while rembering the good times the two shared, the gift he gave her on her birthday when they started dating, their first christmas, and many more happy moments". Another thought came to mind 'I wish I could go back in time and tell her everything thats on my mind. I never meant any of the things I said. I want her back". As soon as the thought came out of his mind Jackie, the girl he wanted to talk most to walked through the door. "Jackie!" he said while he got a smile on his face and Jackie looked up with no emotion. "I'm sorry". "No you're not. Jackie looked at Hyde with a serious face. "Hyde, I wouldn't be apologizing like this if I was lying. You really hurt me". Hyde was sad, that they didn't get to go back to the way everything was before. "Its both of our faults, I could have been nicer to you and I wasn't. I took the blame earlier because I do love you, and I care about you. I just didn't want you to get hurt". One last look at steven and Jackie couldn't even believe what she is going to say next. "Okay, that seems fair. But I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore. Goodbye Steven". And at that she turned around and walked off, while Hyde just sat in his chair while watching the girl he loves the most leave him, like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

its been a few years since Hyde and Jackie have spoken. Since Jackie was younger than Hyde, he graduated from highschool and left to go to college in Seattle. He was really excited to leave and start his life fresh. Eric, Donna, Kelso all went to his going away party, but something just didn't feel right to him. Jackie showed up."Steven!" She yelled when she saw him. "Did you really think that I wouldn't say goodbye to you after all we've been through?" "Yeah, I really did. You didn't talk to me for years. I really missed you" "Well, I did too". Eric walked up to Hyde, "So does this mean that you two are dating now?" He laughed. "No" Hyde said with a mean look. Jackie had the night of her life before her ex Steven had to leave for seattle early in the morning. "I had a really nice time with you tonight" she said. "I really wish we were still dating". "Maybe one day we can, we just have to gain our trust you know?" Jackie was on the same page as Hyde when he said that, but she still did have feelings for him again. Just by the way they were acting while at the party.

It was finally morning, after the party and everyone was sad, because their best friend is going away to college for 4 years. Nobody had any sleep that night because, they wanted to have as many memories as they could with Hyde. "Steven, I want you to know that I want to hear from you as much as possible. Same with everyone else" . "I will, and you all know that. I just won't leave you in the dark. I will write when I can". Eric walked up to hyde and gave him a big hug, "Its going to be strange with you not being here" Hyde was so emotional he had no words for that because of all the memories Eric and him had. "Well, I guess its time for me to go, my taxi's here" He closed the door slowly so he could have a long last long at his friends, that were like his family that he never had. "Wow, I can't believe he's gone! We just started talking again" Jackie rushed to the window to see him drive away in the taxi but it was too late. "Jackie, I know its sad for all of us, but you know he will write to us soon look forward to his letter in the mail". Eric gave Jackie a hug, the first one that would ever happen and maybe even more from now on now that hyde's gone. Kelso and Donna had left, because they had to work. They both worked at the same resturant.

While time went by with Donna, Jackie, Eric, Kelso were working and doing school Hyde sent a letter to them.

Dear Friends, I'm just settling in here in this university, its a big place. Its not the same without you. I went up in the space needle already, and I know you jackie would love it up there. Its pretty, and the whole time I was up there I thought of you. Eric, Kelso you would love all of the parties here its CRAZY! I met a new friend and he reminds me of you two. I wish you could meet him, hes funny. Well, this is a short letter but I just wanted to let you all know that I miss you. - SH.

Jackie read her part and just about balled, "He really thinks that about me? I really wish that I didn't leave him like I did. "I'm just so happy that Hyde is settling in nicely, and It doesn't matter how long or short the letter is. I just know that he still cares about us" Eric said. "Its just hard knowing that theres not a extra person in our group" Donna stated. "The funny thing is, he never mentioned anything about me. I was the one that helped him thru things and was his first friend". "I'm really sorry Donna, Maybe he just had distractions and sent the letter without realizing it" "Yeah. well maybe i'd have a spot on that list if Jackie never came into the picture!" she ran out side upset. Jackie went chasing after Donna "Whats wrong? Are you and Eric doing ok?" Yeah were doing fine, its just that I thought Hyde and I were friends". "Well, You don't need to accuse me of anything. Him and I do have a past and you know that" "I'm not, I just thought he would write to me. Maybe I don't mean anything to him".


End file.
